Utility Power List
Below are the 50 Original Utility Powers of Hodge that were created and copyrighted by Caleb Engelke listed in similar groups. Original Utility Powers 'Attack Focus/Agro' [[Mislead|'Mislead']]: Enemies do not attack you [[Target|'Target']]: Penalties if a target does not attack you [[Taunt|'Taunt']]: Enemies attack you Tire: Penalties if a target attacks you 'Damage Modifiers' [[Agitate|'Agitate']]: Harm an ally so that he can deal significantly greater damage [[Barrage|'Barrage']]: Nearby enemies take damage [[Charge|'Charge']]: Skip a turn for greater effects Counter: You retaliate to an attack [[Fury|'Fury']]: Multiple Attacks [[Rage|'Rage']]: Take damage so that your attack deals significantly greater damage [[Residual|'Residual']]: Cause damage over time [[Sacrifice|'Sacrifice']]: Cause damage to another target when you slay an enemy [[Shatter|'Shatter']]: Odd damage rolls [[Surprise|'Surprise']]: Deal extra damage in another style 'Healing' [[Diehard|'Diehard']]: Prevent death [[Heal|'Heal']]: Regain some health [[Mist|'Mist']]: Heal a small amount to an area [[Regenerate|'Regenerate']]: Heal over time [[Resurrect|'Resurrect']]: Revive a dead ally [[Righteous|'Righteous']]: Heal based on your damage [[Ritual|'Ritual']]: Revive a dead ally when you slay a target 'Initiative Modifiers' [[Distract|'Distract']]: Enemies go last in initiative [[Step|'Step']]: You go first in initiative 'Utility Modifier' [[Deny|'Deny']]: Deny an enemy an action Hex: 'Remove enemies Utility Points 'Luck: Reroll various rolls [[Combo|'Combo']]: Link two abilities together. 'Movement' Dodge: You dodge an attack Flight: Move farther and ignore terrain [[March|'March']]: Ally moves farther and ignores terrain Phase: An ally dodges an attack Push: Move opponent back [[Slow|'Slow']]: Penalty to enemy’s base movement 'Skill' [[Craft|'Craft']]: Make greater items for a fraction the price [[Fade|'Fade']]: Hide in combat [[Mastery|'Mastery']]: Bonus to skill checks [[Unveil|'Unveil']]: Gain information about targets 'Statistic Enhancer' [[Bless|'Bless']]: Small bonus to group [[Guard|'Guard']]: Bonus to ally’s defenses [[Heighten|'Heighten']]: Bonus to your own attack [[Hold|'Hold']]: Greater defense bonus but from a specific enemy [[Invigorate|'Invigorate']]: Greater attack bonus but for a specific enemy [[Tactics|'Tactics']]: Bonus to ally’s attack [[Tower|'Tower']]: Bonus to your own defense 'Statistic Inhibitor' [[Curse|'Curse']]: Small penalty to group [[Feint|'Feint']]: Penalty to enemy’s defenses [[Ploy|'Ploy']]: Penalty to enemy’s attack [[Shaken|'Shaken']]: Give penalties to an enemy when you slay a target 'Wall' [[Barrier|'Barrier']]: Create a wall that harms all those that try to pass it [[Break|'Break']]: Create difficult terrain [[Wall|'Wall']]: Barrier that provides cover Custom: # Rechage: restore 1 utility poin on an item or person. lvl1 restore 1 utlity point, lvl2 restore one use per day to a single item, lvl3 restore one utility poine to a single person or cancel one use hex # teliport: teliports to any location within a certain radius ignoring any obsticle. celinges are consitered three spaces high. teliporting inside a wall kills you instantly. before you can teliport somewhere you must have seen or stood at that location or gotten reliablel inchariter information that there is an open space there. lvl1 teliport up to 2 spaces lvl2 teliport up to 5 spaces lvl3 teliport up to 8 spaces # Grapple strike: allows you to strike wail grappling. lvl1 attack a person you have pinned down at a penalty of -4 lvl2 attack a person you have pinned down at no penalty, or a person who is pinned you down at a penalty of -4 lvl 3 attack a person you have pinned down at a bonus of +4, a person who is pinned you down at no penalty, or anyone else at a penalty of -4 # sapper: allows you to acticate more than one item on the same turn. lvl1 activate one additional item this turn. lvl2 activate two additioal items this turn. lvl 3 activate three additional items this turn. # hidden power: you may activate this utilitu at any time that you could activate any other utility power. use a suitably random method to choose one utility power that can be used at the time that you activate hidden power. if hidden power is chosen, you get your utility point back and cant use hidden power again this turn; otherwise, you must activate the random utility power immediatley (this doesnt cost an additional utility point). if the random utility involves rolling dice, you may choose the number each die rolls instead of rolling it. lvl1 the radom utility has 1 dot lvl2 the random utility has 2 dots lvl3 the randome utility has 3 dots # summone: summone a creature to fight beside you. you may give it any of your stats, remaining hp, kill poinstm utility dots and utility powers (except this one) these return to you when the summon is dismissed. you may only regain as much hp and utility points from a dismissed summon as it had left. if a summon is killed it is auromaticlly dismissed as soon as possible. summons have 0 base health and utility poinst lvl1 the summon can be sidmissed ouside of combat lvl2 the summon gets 1 utility dot of its own (in addition to the above) lvl3 the summon can be dismissed at the end of any players turn (in addition to above) # controll undead: when you ressurrect someone, use this utility to turn them into a zombie under your controll Category:Player UT